This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having an acoustic hour information function.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great number of electronic timepieces having an acoustic hour information function. However, any of the conventional electronic timepieces having an acoustic hour information function has the disadvantage that the timepiece unnecessarily gives acoustic hour informations even at midnight times resulting in waking a sleeping person or persons up. The giving of acoustic hour informations at midnight times disturbes the sleeping person or persons.
It is troublesome to set the acoustic hour information producing mechanism in the inoperative position when such information is not required and then release the mechanism for operation so that an acoustic hour information or informations can be produced at times when the informations are required.